


Returning Home

by LoserLover



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Military, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLover/pseuds/LoserLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if paths diverged into different directions? What would happen if MK lost everything? What if the Seele Court decided to intervene?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Epic nor do I make any profit from it. If I did own it things would have been a lot different! On a side note it's been awhile since I have written anything, trying to get back into the swing of things! Hope you like this!! Reviews are encouraged and welcomed....except mean ones.

Staring out the side window of the cab MK let her mind drift, it had been more than twelve years since she last saw her father, seven years since his disappearance, five years since her mother died and now her she was, just three months shy of turning twenty two, sitting in a cab heading to her old family home with a banged up knee and messed up shoulder.

“It would seem my life has become one massive train wreck,” MK murmured, leaning her head against the window.

“You say something ma’am?” Looking over MK glanced at the driver as he stared at her from the mirror, shaking her head no MK turned to stare back out the window, “If you don’t mind me asking,” Looking back at the driver MK tilted her head, “what’s out here for you ma’am?” Sighing softly MK looked at the name tag briefly before turning her attention back to the driver.

“Nothing but memories Larry, nothing but memories,” MK responded wearily as Larry turned onto the dirt road that led up to her destination.

“That…that’s not a house. That’s termites holding hands.” Larry states as he gets out of the car and turns to MK, “no offense.” Giggling softly MK shakes her head and carefully levers herself out, Larry coming to stand beside her and assist her.

“None taken,” Hobbling towards the entrance MK takes the chance to look around as Larry grabs her duffel bags from the trunk, “place hasn't changed one bit.” 

“Shall we go in?” Larry questioned closing the trunk and picking up the last duffle bag.

“Oh…yes of course.” Carefully maneuvering up the stairs MK pulled out the keys mailed to her from her attorney. Unlocking the deadbolt MK sent up a quick prayer before turning the door knob and pushing the door open. Cautiously entering MK made her way into the middle of the foyer, “well the outside may be the same but the inside has certainly changed.” MK muttered taking in the vast array of computers, the piles of books and newspapers scattered around. Hearing a thump from behind her MK glances back, grinning as she watches Larry fight with falling stack of journals and paper by the staircase as he tries to place the bags down. “Don’t worry about it Larry I’ll take care of all that, you can just drop the bags there.” Grumbling in defeat Larry shoves the fallen items aside with his foot and sets down the bags before turning to look at his fare.

“I can take them upstairs if you want.”

“Thank you Larry but you've done more than enough for me,” MK replies smiling softly as she pulls out the cab fare and hands it to him. Reaching out and clasping MK’s hand Larry grins and shakes head.

“Don’t worry about it ma’am, thanks for indulging an old man’s rambling. Here’s my card, call if you need a quick getaway!” Nodding her head in agreement MK follows Larry as he makes his way back to the cab. Before pulling away Larry looks back up at his fare as she stands in the front entryway, “Thank you for your service Ma’am.”


End file.
